Ruins Layer 6
General Information: * Each Radiant Ruins Equipment chest is bought with 300 silvers and contain between 2 to 6 Rhythm Dark Irons. * * Effects: Protips: (Things to remember) * Some options can spawn monsters L1-Abandoned Puppet(AR) and L1-Rock Carving(Magical) so be careful with the option you pick if you have a low AR or Res group. * Be carefull with the type of monsters that attack the lowest HP. Sometimes, after previous fights or if you get damaged from options, someone else might end up been the lowest HP. If the fight timer allow you to put DPS on hold to heal up to near max before the fight ends, do it. * Double check team skills before each fights and make sure that your tanks that need to taunt as either a First Strike loot or quick enough to apply taunt before the mobs can attack. Teams: * Beginner Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 40: One go Team 1(AR): Nightmare, Barb God 1, Barb God 2, Priest or Pally Team 2(Res): Lava x3(Frost or Legendary), Dex Priest w/Lobster(Ideally with a total of 300+ res with Priest buff) Team 3(AR): Pally(Solo) or Blood Mage(Solo) or more BM but hard to gear more then 3 mages early on... Team 4: Back up: * Advanced Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 46: One go Team 1(AR/Res): 4 Blood Mages (Lowest hp - High resist & res down immunity) Team 2(Res): Priest w/Dex & Lobster, 3 Dragon Hunter or 2 DH + 1 DPS Team 3(AR): CK,Gale,Barb,DK str down Team 4:(AR) CK, Mare, Barb, DB Back up: 3 Lava, Priest * Pro Guide Teams for Floors 1 to 64: One go By Chem : Megasheet Floors: (Some floors may have different monsters) Options Choices with a * *are recommended (may vary depending the team status) # Abandoned Iron Prison: Enter by Force (Resources/MATK-15%) / Decipher (Health Lost/MATK+15%) # Abandoned Puppet: Sneak(Health Lost/? / *Violent attacks*(Silver/Fight) # Alchemic Station: Blend the potion(AR or Res +/-10) / Ruin the test(AR or Res +/- 15) # Blood Marks: Magic Resonance (Res+20/AR-20) / *Just Pass Through* (Resource/Health Lost) # Burning Fireplace: *Destroy* (Health Lost/Resource) / Getting warm (Heal/Res-20) # Crack channel: Force to pass (Heal/Health Lost) / *'Take detour*' (Resource/Health Lost) # Fork: Lightning Crossing (Matk+/-7%) / Rock Crossing (Patk+/-7%) # Foul Pit: *Clean up*(Healing Reduction:-15%/Silver) / Pass through (Healing Reduction:-15%/Con+7) # Giant Iron Cage: Release (Resource/Health Lost) / Taunt (Fight/PATK +15%) # Golden Burner: Search for ember (Heal/hit% -10) / *Make a wish*(Lost Health/Stats+15%) # Ground Collapse: Pass quickly (Resource/Health Lost) / *Gently* (Silver/Health Lost) # Mysterious Spell: Resist by magic(Health Lost/?) / *Listen silently* (Hit+10/Crit-15) # Niche Candlestick: Light (Stats+/-7%) / Destroy (Heal+/-7%) # Pit of Bones: *Clean up* (Heal-15%/Silver) / Bury (Health Lost/+20AR) # Rock Carving: *Destroy* (Crit+15%/Fight) / Examine (Heal/?) # Sealed Box: *Seal* '''(Heal+15%/'Health Lost) / Break (Heal Lost/?) # Totem Magic Array: '*Find the weak spot*''' (Hit+7/Crit-7)/ Smash (Hit-7/Crit+7) # Underground River: Drink (Stats -15/Heal) / *Check water*(Resource/Health Lost) # Worn-out Scroll: Read(Heath+15/Health Lost) / *Destroy*(Health Lost/Silver) # Wounded Beast: *Get closer* (Silver/Health Lost) / Take a detour (Resource/?) Monsters: * Crypt King: Team: Guide: * Crypt Werewolf Team: Guide: * Demon Vanguard Team: Guide: * Den Lizard Team: Guide: * Earth Dragon Team: Guide: * Evil Spirit Team: Guide: Timer:1:30 kill 1 teammate at random * Relics Golem(Magical): Team: Guide: * Relics Golem(Physical) Team: Guide: Timer: * Relics Hunter: Team: Guide: Timer:2:30 Insta Team Wipe * Relics Mage: Team: Guide: * Relics Saints: Team: Guide: Timer: None * Relics Sand Worm: Team: Guide: * Relics Surveillant: Team: Guide: * Relics Warrior: Team: Guide: Timer: 2min30 or wipe your team